


My cutest boyfriend

by dubushawols



Category: Big Bang (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubushawols/pseuds/dubushawols
Summary: Jiyong say something in Interview that makes Jinki pout a little.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Jinki | Onew
Kudos: 3





	My cutest boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was written and post by me in the other fanfiction page on 2014.  
> but ive delete the fic and thinking of reposting it here.
> 
> anyway, it based on G-Dragon interviewed on 2013 and sadly the article was deleted:( and i can only find the Indonesian language interview.  
> but i hope you enjoy<3

“so, GD, How do you feel when you see new groups debut?” the interviewer said.

I just smile and said what I do really think about them.

“I see a lot of hoobaes lately who are young and very good, and all I can do is keep saying 'ah~' in awe." I said professionally. “and because of it, I think I'm getting older like When we have a Big Bang tour, around the middle of the tour I get really tired. I have to work out.” I said while smiling.

Its been 7 years since Big Bang had debuted. Before, there was no a big competitor but I must said that nowadays, new groups are keep increasing and their quality also increased.

There's no really interesting question actually. I was just getting bored, you know, it’s because of all of the questions is just like the other questions usually they are asking. Until, the question about the hoobae that caught my eyes.

“so, I'm wondering, is there any hoobae that caught your eyes? if is there any, which junior group that caught your eyes the most?” he asks.

I was silent for a while, when suddenly his face is showing in my mind. His cute eyes, his cute smile, his clumsiness and his attractiveness in the stage, his hardworking, all of it are showing in my mind making me laugh.

“so who is it?” he asks

“Whenever I see SHINee, I think they're doing really well.” _Especially the leader._ I smile.

“and if you had the opportunity, would you collaborate with them?”

“There are barely enough parts for our own member. I think they’d be upset with me” I said playfully but actually I lied. I really want to collaborate with them, but if I do. I won’t be concentrate. All I will ever think is his delicious lips.

The reporter laughs as we continued.

***

I moaned a little from the tapping sun light that is against my face. I wondered its been how long since I've got a really nice sleep. I blinked, shut my eyes then I blinked again. I yawned as I could feel something heavy on my chest. As I could fully open my eyes, I saw a brunette hair. I smile, caressed his head, feel the silkiness of his hair. As I do that, I could hear a cute moan from him. He moves a little bit then as I knew he already wakes up from my caressed. He lifts his head a little bit to see me. I could see his sleepy cute eyes and pout on his lips as he saw me.

“yah! you are waking me up.” he said. Then get up and sit on the bed. I laugh, and then hold his slim waist.

“I'm sorry babe, it just that your hair is so silky.” I said with my hoarse voice. He blushes by hearing my hoarse voice.

“What time is it?” he asks trying to change the subject. I laugh in my mind.

“Its still 9 p.m. you didn’t have scheduled right? For today?” I said then lay again in the very comfortable bed. He pout the hug me. I could feel his soft skin on my skin.

“Yeah, but you have. You need to record songs, right?” he said then smiles beautifully. Gosh, I really thank you for giving me this angel.

“You could follow me. You could help me” I said then put my hand on his back as he just put his head on my chest and his arm is circle in my stomach.

“You said you didn’t want to collaborate with us.” He said. What? What does he mean?

“Yah! What do you mean?” I said. He pouts; because of his cuteness I peck his delicious lips.

“You said it on the interview with MBC’s Section TV” oh my god. I laugh.

“Yah, you should asks me why”

“Why?” he said. I smiles then my other hand is caressing his chubby cheek.

“its because, if I'm doing collaborate with you guys, I will kiss you everytime and won’t be concentrate on our collaborate.” I said easily. I could see he's blushing so hard that is really cute.

“really?”

“yes, jinki-baby” I said

“but if I go with you to YG. You won’t be concentrate on doing the songs” he said innocently. Oh my god, this boy is really cute.

“true tho, but its not recording for me, its for youngbae, so my only job is monitoring him while recording”

“so you're coming with me later?” I asks him. he smiles widely the nods

“nee, beside I want to make sure you stay away from those beautiful staff in YG. Thanks god, the trainee has a different building with you, because if it in the same building, your eyes might be wandering to the girl’s boobs or ass or whatever you think is sexy.” He said as he pout. Gosh doesn’t he knows that he makes me feel a little bit out of control if he do that?

“yah, my only one baby is you Lee Jinki. You’re the only who could make me this happy, the only angel that has saved me, the only people that is so sexy that makes my eyes never see other sexy girls.”

“okay, okay. stop with the cheesiness. You make me embarrassed. I will just make the breakfast.” He said then took a big shirt then put it on. I smiles as I look at him, ah really thank you god for letting him, the angel of my life, be the part of my life


End file.
